I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to device for treating tendinitis, carpal tunnel syndrome and more particularly to a device for strengthening the extensor muscles in the forearm and hand which operate to extend or straighten the fingers and wrist. The invention works to achieve a balance between the extensor and flexor muscle groups of the forearm and hand.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Previous devices for exercising the muscles of the hand and forearm have generally been limited to the flexor muscles which operate to close the fingers and wrist to form a fist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,236 to Scott describes a mitten or strap arrangement which resists the ability to form the hand into a fist. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,360 to Carr teaches an orthopedic exercise glove containing resilient biased tubes which resist the forming of the hand into a fist.
Similar devices exert opposing forces to finger movement. See for example, Stefanski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,729, which utilizes an adjustable resilient elastomeric band surrounding the user's fingers. The fingers exert opposing forces to the band. Krizek, U.S. Pat. No. 867,981, pertains to a device which straps onto the user's arm. A plurality of resilient bands which create tension connect the wrist strap to a plurality of loops in which the user inserts his or her fingers. Each resilient band is selectively adjustable for tension on its respective finger. A similar device can be found in the Bonasera U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,608. This finger exerciser straps on to the user's wrist and contains an arcuate-shaped tined section which wraps around the other hand. Fingers are strapped to the tines with a resilient component. The individual resilient components are selectively adjustable for different tensions. It is primarily designed to fit on the wrists and fingers of a musician so as to develop the hand and fingers for better speed and coordination in playing instruments such as a guitar or keyboard.
An alternative device can be found in Kock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,925. This device consists of a frame structure. The user grasps the device utilizing a hand gripping squeezing action, a forearm twisting action or a wrist casting action.
Tiktin's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,660 and 4,368,883 are devices which operate to provide resistive forces to the extensor muscles as in the present invention. Weights are suspended from the fingers of the user's glove causing the fingers to close. Opening the hand, utilizing the extensor muscles, is resisted by the weights. This device strengthens the extensor muscles by attaching a plurality of weights at a plurality of locations. The user must contend with any swinging or pendulum motion of the hanging weights.
What is needed is a simple, easy to use device for strengthening the extensor muscle group. The extensor muscle group includes the extensor digiti minimi, extensor indicis, extensor digitorum, extensor pollicis brevis, extensor carpi ulnaris, extensor carpi radialis brevis and their respective tendons. A device which also strengthens the flexor muscles is not necessary because flexor muscles are used frequently in daily gripping activities. The device is intended for long term, life time use by individuals who suffer from carpal tunnel syndrome, tendinitis of the elbow and wrist or similar injuries/weaknesses.